Just Another Fanfic
by Blanche1335
Summary: Yukiko Uzumaki, a young girl from the Uzumaki clan who will now begin her new adventure as a shinobi, starting from the bottom: The Academy. (This will follow the anime "Boruto: Naruto Next Generations")
1. Chapter 1

The soft sunlight penetrated through the curtains into a young girl's room, which was currently occupied by said young girl. She stood in front of her door, her red hair now clutched tightly in her hands as she faced her bedroom, anxiously looking around as her mind raced, trying to recall if she was prepared or if she had left something important behind. The young girl inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, quickly turning on her heels and finally facing the door.

"I can do this-" she had stated quickly when suddenly the door had been opened in a flash, without enough time to react the door had crashed into her face, leaving it with a very visible red mark. Her mother, who was the cause of the incident had peaked her head out of the gap with curiosity; that is until she caught a glimpse of her youngest daughter on the floor, face clutched in pain.

"Ah! Y-Yukiko! I'm so sorry!" She wailed.

"I-I'm fine- ah..." Yukiko groaned as she slowly stood.

"H-honey, can I see?"

Yukiko shook her head dismissively and opened the door. "I'm fine- a-and if I don't hurry I'll be late! I have to go!" She then hurried out her door and to the streets, bidding her parents goodbye.

Slowing down and catching her breath, Yukiko softly touched her cheeks and winced as tears pricked in her eyes. Yukiko had looked up when an energetic young boy was jumping from roof to roof. She had recognized him as the hokage's son, she squeaked and covered her mouth quickly. She had taken quick notice of the similarities between the hokage and his son. She had decided to follow him on the ground, as they were going to the same place anyways. When Boruto had stopped to observe the people in the train stop he had noticed a young boy he had met the day before, noticing the strange aura around him and had decided to follow him. Yukiko had taken notice of this, of course- who wouldn't if you were ominously following someone for the past five minutes, but she hadn't bothered to follow him any further- she wasn't going to miss the first day just because of a boy, not even if that boy _is_ the hokage's son.

Yukiko had finally reached the academy and had found her place within the crowd, holding onto and playing with her hair once again. She had looked around, surveying the environment and the people around her; anxiety began to bubble in the pit of her stomach from being in such a big crowd. She couldn't see the Hokage's son within the crowd and which didn't help her, instead it just fueled her anxiety- she had a feeling something big was going to happen, and she was right. A runaway train had flown off the tracks and crashed into the statue of the 7th Hokage, successfully destroying half of its face. The students, namely Boruto's friends, were shocked- but not surprised, as they had known something like this would happen as long as Boruto was involved.

Later that day, Boruto had received a week of suspension from the Academy for destroying the hokage statues and endangering the lives of the students; and that concludes the first day of the Academy. In short, it was hectic and all over the place.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukiko had stood in front of the mirror, the birds loudly chirping as her cat had watched from the window. She was determined to finally make friends her age, and after the first day- which was...unsuccessful to say the least, she knew being the silent and docile person she was would never help her grab anyone's attention.

"Yukiko! You can do this! Just think like Ritsu! He's super popular." She ran her hand through her hair in despair, knowing she was only misleading herself "yeah right... this, isn't going to work."

"Is Yukiko screaming again?" A young girl had asked while drinking her coffee.

"No duh, who else would it be?" A young man grumbled "she's probably nervous again- should we check on her?"

The girl hummed quietly as if contemplating whether or not she should actually check on her younger sister. "Nah, she's fine. See?" And as if on cue, Yukiko ran down the stairs, tripping over her own feet in the process.

"Bye Ritsu, bye Hana! Wish me luck!"

"Ah- bye! G-good luck?"

"You got this, Yukiko!"

Ritsu had looked over to Hana. "You have too much faith in her... she'll get hurt one day if you keep encouraging her."

"And you baby her too much," Hana interjected, almost angrily. "Didn't you have a mission today?"

"J-just eat your damn breakfast!" Ritsu blushed a slight pink and looked away.

Yukiko was halfway down the village and was getting close to the academy when out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar boy with black hair and glasses; the tag along in Boruto's destruction of the hokage statues. This was her chance. Her first friend and she wasn't going to mess this up. She carefully approached the boy from behind, taking a few minutes of awkward squeaking and "umm's" before she finally caught his attention.

"Can I help you?"

"I- Yes! I mean- no! I mean- can we be friends?" She said rather quickly, almost too quick for him to understand. He was looking rather confused while she flushed bright red in an embarrassed daze.

 _'I can't believe I actually said that, now he'll never be my friend and I'll be friendless and he'll make fun of me and then no one will be my friend. EVER. I just ruined my chance, I'm irredeemable trash.'_ Yukiko had spiraled into a flurry of thoughts and hadn't noticed anything until the smaller boy had been shaking her shoulders.

"Are you ok? I said I'd be glad to be your friend."

"R-really?!"

The boy had laughed and nodded, a hand outstretched for her to shake.

"I'm Denki Kaminarimon, what's your name?"

"I'm Yukiko Uzumaki- I'm a pleasure to happy- I mean- I'm happy to pleasure- I-I mean! You get the idea!"

"Uzumaki? Does that mean you're related to Boruto and the lord hokage?" Denki asked, a bit hopeful.

"Oh- no... I'm just from the same clan- like, we're a little related but- it's like...not really? Does that make sense?"

Denki shrugged with a smile and had began to walk towards the academy, Yukiko close behind him.

Once the two had entered the classroom, only a few people were around, Yukiko had began to walk to the very back when Denki had noticed her.

"Yukiko- why are you all the way over there?"

"Oh- I'm just comfortable in the back." She paused for a moment to look at him before continuing her way up the stairs and into the corner of the room. Denki had shrugged and sat in his chair, preparing his things for the next subject.

Yukiko lazily watched as her classmates slowly began to fill the room, she wasn't interested in any of them but she had nothing better to do. Who knows, she might find a cute boy in her class, but so far she hasn't found anyone interesting. She looked to her right to see a group of girls talking, and in front was Denki, he was talking to a boy with a high ponytail. He looked as bored as she was. Yukiko was just about to fall asleep when her teacher had entered the room.

"Stand!" A girl with purple braids had quickly, and a bit nervously, stated. The entire class stood up in response.

"Good morning, everyone, I'm your teacher, Shino Aburame, I'm pleased to meet you." A tall man with a weird visor spoke and the students bowed. Same old thing you see in every classroom. The class was uneventful, learning things was a bit of a bore for most people except for a minority. Yukiko had noticed one boy, in the opposite corner, he took it all too seriously and it almost made her want to try to listen. Almost. She was a little preoccupied with how unbelievably shiny his hair was that she had completely forgotten that she had been staring at him for at least fifteen minutes, at this point the boy beside her had noticed, and was a little concerned. After a few more minutes of her unrelenting stare, the boy's concern had gotten to the point where he had to speak in order to get Yukiko's attention and stop her from being a creep.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, which had completely snapped Yukiko out of her daze and caused her to blurt out louder than she hoped.

"N-nothing!" The class had stopped to look at her, her face had now blossomed into a bright red that even rivaled her hair.

"Miss Uzumaki, is there a problem?" Shino asked, a little impatiently.

"N-no! No, I'm sorry- I-it's nothing!"

Shino hummed to himself and continued with his lesson.

"It doesn't seem like nothing, as you're staring at him again," the boy next to her mused, and he was right. Yukiko found herself staring at the impossibly shiny locks of the boy in the front row.

"I-I..." Yukiko huffed quietly and looked at the boy beside her.

"Who are you?"

"Ahah, I'm Inojin, and the boy you're staring at is Metal Lee."

"I-I didn't need to know his name... a-and it's n-not my fault his hair is so shiny- I mean look at it, doesn't it make you a little jealous?" Yukiko whisper yelled. Yukiko had wanted to say more but she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to say anything she would regret later on.

"Not really, I don't actually care about that kind of thing."

Yukiko nodded and looked away, an awkward silence enveloped between the two.

The bell had rang, which signaled lunch and most of the students had run out before Shino could say anything. Yukiko had decided to stay in her seat, she wasn't interested in buying anything and she wasn't close enough to eat with anyone so she ate her lunch in the classroom. Like a loser.

"I never really got your name, isn't it rude to not give someone else your name when they've given yours?"

Yukiko had jumped in surprise and looked at Inojin then she looked away, she took a bite of her sandwich and answered: "Yukiko Uzumaki."

"You're not very nice."

"S-sorry..." She said quietly, she didn't think he'd actually find an interest in her since he seemed more like one of the popular people.

"Where'd all your energy go? You were practically screaming earlier," Inojin stated as bluntly as possible.

"Th-that's cause I was put on the spot and caught of guard! I-I'd never actually- ugh...I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah, you are."

"Th-thanks...? A-anyways, I have to go! I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, ok."

 _'What a weirdo'_ Inojin thought to himself, although he accidentally said it out loud.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly, and in the end Yukiko learned absolutely nothing but at least she made a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

((AN: Guess who's back? It's me and I have answers! Or clarification?

Ok, so like, Yukiko is an Uzumaki but she isn't related directly to any canon characters as there are still Uzumaki but they mostly live away from the leaf village so it's pretty possible to have an Uzumaki that's not related to any canon Uzumaki, I just think it'd be a little Mary Sue if she was? Or well- I wouldn't know how to fit it into the narrative))

It was morning once again, but today was not like any other day, today was different. Today was the day Boruto Uzumaki would return to the academy after two long weeks of absence and everyone knew something big was going to happen.

Yukiko was currently eating breakfast with her siblings, enjoying their own stories of adventure and hoping to have some of her own. Her daze of wonder, however, was cut short when her sister, Hana, had spoken to her.

"So, Yukiko, is there a boy you like?" Water was spilled onto the table and floor as Yukiko choked on her water.

"O-of course not! It's only been a week!"

"Oh- that's too bad, I was hoping to see my baby sister get a boyfriend before I leave for a long and terrible mission!"

"It's just an escort mission-" Ritsu cut in after sipping his coffee. "And what about that denim boy you keep talking about?" Ritsu growled slightly at the end of his sentence, Yukiko wasn't even sure if that was natural.

"Denim? Denim… denim- you mean Denki? He's just a friend," Yukiko then grinned proudly and thruster a thumb into her chest "my _first_ friend, emphasis on first."

"Yeah… why didn't you have any friends back then?"

Yukiko paused, searching for something to say but nothing would come to mind. She had no reason to not have friends, she was just awkward kid with no friends.

"I have to go…school and all."

"Oh- have fun-"

"Get a boyfriend or something!"

Yukiko had quickly shut the door and headed to school. Nothing notable or interesting had happened until along the way she had noticed Denki and ran up to him, but as soon as she saw Boruto she backed away nervously, but Denki had noticed her before she could get away.

"Hey Yukiko!" He waved enthusiastically at her and she waved back awkwardly.

Boruto had looked over at her and paused to inspect her, then waved. Yukiko looked away nervously and put her hands at her sides. Boruto had gotten a little offended by her rather rude gesture, he was quick to make friends and was not used to people shrugging him off.

"Hey, Denki, what's with her?"

"Oh, she's just shy but she's really nice, she's in the same class as us actually!" Denki added with a smile as Boruto's mouth hung open a small bit. Yukiko shuffled awkwardly away from the two and Boruto had kept watching her, her personality was something…strange to him. Yukiko had quickly slipped into her seat next to inojin and had noticed him looking out the window.

"He's back, things are about to get interesting."

Yukiko had opened her mouth to question him but was cut off when the classroom door had opened. Boruto had entered and the room was silent, he greeted the class but was answered with silence. It was painfully obvious no one liked him at the moment.

Yukiko began to drift from the commotion as she wasn't interested at the moment, instead she started doodling on her arms; that is until she heard Inojin say:

"I don't think I can trust you as of yet."

She knew inojin was straightforward and she could only assume he had done something rude by the way the class president, Sumire, had began to freak out. The door had opened and Shino had walked through the door.

"Stand!" Sumire had called out and the class had done as instructed. Inojin had walked back to where Yukiko and he sat at and class had begun.

Everyone was lined up and was waiting to be examined by their teacher in terms of skill and agility. Yukiko was standing next to Denki as he was assessing the other students with his laptop in hand. They were both discussing the strengths and weaknesses of each when Yukiko had stopped talking all together, which was a cause for concern as she was rather talkative with him.

"Yukiko? Yuki- Yukiko!"

She turned her head quickly, whipping Denki in the face with her hair.

"Yes! Sorry! Yes!"

"You stopped all of a sudden, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah! I was just… I got distracted is all, sorry, you were saying?"

"Oh, yeah, Boruto's up next! Let's see how he does."

Yukiko nodded and scanned the crowd of classmates instead of watching Boruto, her dazed state had gone so far as for her to not notice Denki getting up and excitedly telling Naruto that he was second best to Iwabe of course, but you'd expect as much from someone who's been in the academy for two years longer; for Iwabe, it felt like a rinse and repeat of everything he's ever done in this school.

Lunch had rolled around, Iwabe, Yukiko, and a group of students had stayed in the classroom. Boruto and company had entered the classroom, and Boruto, being the optimist he was, tried to make friends and eat lunch with them, but they refused and left the classroom.

"How pathetic."

The other four in the room turned their head to Iwabe.

"You're riding in your father's coat tails."

The fight had slowly began to escalate but Boruto had kept a level head, that is until Denki was grabbed by the shirt collar and lifted by Iwabe.

"D-Denki!" Yukiko had called out but wasn't heard by anyone as people began filling in the classroom to watch the fight.

"How did it get this far?" Yukiko muttered to herself as she watched the fight, she was both very concerned, but at the same time amazed. Boruto had been holding his own against Iwabe and slowly, his classmates began to cheer for him. The longer it dragged on, the more Iwabe got lectured by Boruto, it had eventually gotten to the point where Iwabe was knocked down but he had not admitted defeat, he was too prideful at this point, and he reached for his weapon, the one he promised he would not use. He pulled the rod out of the ground and out with it a large part of the ground.

"He's using Ground jutsu… I didn't know he was this advanced." Yukiko mumbled to herself as Inojin drew.

Iwabe raised his weapon in the air and prepared to strike Boruto where he laid but the fight was interrupted. An eagle made of colorful ink swooped down and grabbed the hammer made of rock and gave it to Inojin then it dissolved in front of him.

"Using a weapon when you promised a fight without weapons… that's pretty unfair don't you think?"

The class went silent, until Iwabe spoke up.

"I guess I really am a loser."

Shino had quickly come running into the battle arena and the entire class had decided it was time to call it a day.

As everyone was going home, Yukiko had noticed Boruto out of the corner of her eye, after the fight he had become exponentially more popular, causing at least half of the class to want to be friends with him. Boruto had quickly noticed Yukiko and decided to try and have an actual conversation with her.

"Uh- hi, I'm Boruto! You're…Denki's friend, Yukiko right?"

Yukiko nodded quickly and almost screamed out while bowing:

"I'm Yukiko Uzumaki! It's nice to meet you!"

"Y-you don't have to be so formal!"

Yukiko blushed further and stood back up "Y-yeah, sorry…so…you're dad's the hokage, what's that like?"

Boruto grimaced and looked off to the side.

"Not a good topic- right…" Yukiko laughed lightly to alleviate the awkwardness. "but I know how it feels like, I guess." She mumbled.

"Hm? What does that mean?"

"Oh, nevermind, I should really get going, my older brother would kill me if I'm out late, especially with a boy-"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Ritsu was waiting at the gate, arms crossed, and a scowl present on his face.

"Crap! I didn't notice how late it was, I have to go, see you later"

Boruto nodded and Yukiko ran to her brother and they both walked home.

((It's been a while since I've written anything and the amount of strength and control Denki has is astounding because no matter how hard I try I'll never be able to hold a laptop in one hand while typing into it))


End file.
